


If Only You Were Mine

by Newsie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Trying to move on, dense levi, kinda lazy writing, mc knows how to pick great friends and i mean that genuinely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsie/pseuds/Newsie
Summary: "Guess I had my last chanceAnd now this is our last danceYou fell through the cracks in my handsHard to say it's overBut I'm already someone else's"Inspired from "Baby" by Clean Bandit (feat. Marina and Luis Fonsi)She gave him the chance. He played it off like it was a mistake.[Lesson 19/20 Spoilers!!]
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	1. Someone Else's

You didn't want to leave.

The Devildom was truly a fantastic place, and despite the constant worry lesser demons would be snacking on your bones any moment you went out alone, you enjoyed being there much more than the human realm. The House of Lamentation felt like home, and the demon brothers were like your family.

So when Lucifer reminded you that you had a week remaining until you would return to the human realm, your heart had stopped. It had practically dropped to the pits of your stomach, and breakfast was no longer appetizing.

You still hadn't told Leviathan your feelings.

This entire stay, you had felt like you connected the most to him. He called you his "truest friend," but that did nothing to deter your feelings for him.

Before you left Devildom, you needed to tell him how you felt. He had to know. And if he reciprocated your feelings.... You would try to stay here. Stay with him. With everyone.

Where you felt you belonged.

Kissing Leviathan was awkward. A bit rough. But you did it. You couldn't find the words to _tell_ him how you felt, but surely this showed him... right?

"Wait, was that an accident?!" His voice, filled with disbelief, made you freeze. "Did you, like, lose your balance and stumble into me lips-first?!"

There was a knot in your throat. You couldn't say anything. With each fleeting moment, your chest was tightening, and you felt more and more desperate to make him know how you felt. But before you could say anything, he interrupted.

"That IS what happened, right?! Like in one of those anime where the lucky nerdy guy ends up in really sexy situations by total accident? That just happened to me IN REAL LIFE, didn't it?!"

No. _No_. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"That has to be it!" A frown grew onto Levi's face, replacing the happiness that was once there while he was gushing about anime. "As if someone would actually k-k-k-k-kiss a yucky otaku like me by choice... ha!"

That did it. Those words had officially caused you to give up. He brushed off your attempt at a confession by insulting himself. He played it all off before running off to chase after Mammon, remembering he was pursuing the older brother in an attempt to be paid back.

You stood in silence, watching his fleeting figure, shrinking in the distance. It was all for nothing. You worked up your courage and yet... you felt as though he didn't return your feelings. Surely he would have said something if he did.

You took this as a sign you should just go back home, no matter how much the other brothers pleaded with you to stay.

No matter if there were tears or not.

Because you couldn't continue living here like this with Leviathan after what just went down. You couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

That night, when Levi laid down in his bed tub, he stared up at the jellyfish lights on his ceiling, hugging his body pillow close. He could still feel your lips on his.

That surely was a mistake, right...?

You didn't purposely kiss him, right?

He gulped, tightening his hold on the pillow. Why did he have to react that way? That was the perfect chance to tell you he loved you.

But he was so sure you saw him as purely a friend.

And yet... what was with that heartbroken expression on your face...?

He pulled out his DDD, opening it and looking at your chat messages. He could send you a message and ask if you meant to kiss him or not. His thumbs hovered over the keys for a while before he exhaled, locking his DDD and putting it away.

It must have been a mistake.

Once you left, the days felt empty without you. On certain days, he still expected to see you in the kitchen, making food for your turn at meal duty. He still had the instinct to send you chat messages about games he was playing or the latest idol news.

There were days when he would open your chat and start typing a message telling you to come to his room to co-op.

He would always stop himself right before hitting send, and he'd erase it all, his heart filled with an indescribable heaviness.

His truest friend was no longer there to flock to his side when he needed it, and he didn't realize just how much he had taken it for granted until after she was gone. After _you_ were gone.

"We're going to see MC," was the first thing Lucifer said as all the brothers had gathered for breakfast.

Six pairs of eyes locked on the eldest, stunned to silence.

"I understand it's been a few months, but I'm sure she would appreciate it if we all went up to the human realm to see her."

Leviathan's heart began fluttering at the thought of seeing you again. Seeing your smile, hearing your voice... He missed you. He missed you so much, it hurt.

This trip was exactly what he needed. He was the most eager to leave out of all of them, and he wasn't going to hide it. Not anymore.

He would tell you how he felt, whether you reciprocated or not.

When Levi laid his eyes on you, you were happily talking with someone, having a coffee.

He had your heartbroken expression ingrained into his mind, so seeing you so happy again threw him for a loop.

He followed his brothers as they approached you, and you hadn't noticed until that other person you were with noticed and pointed them out to you.

As soon as your gaze moved to the group, your eyes widened in complete and utter shock. You had never stood up so fast in your life-- your legs were shaking and your arms were stretched out to the closest demon: Mammon.

"Guys!!" You exclaimed, falling into the avatar of greed's arms, practically sobbing with joy.

Seeing you clinging tightly onto his brother made envy bubble up in Leviathan's chest. He clenched his fists, wanting to say something. Anything. He needed to get you away from Mammon asap. He knew full well of his brother's feelings for you as well.

But before he could step forward, the group erupted in greeting, happy to see you again.

Belphegor and Asmodeus were already attached to your sides, Beel innocently offering a bit of his snack to help you stop crying, Satan and Lucifer standing nearby offering words of comfort (albeit a tad awkwardly), and Mammon trying to get you some space (so he could have you all to himself).

After you had calmed down, you turned your attention to your company, apologizing for the scene and introducing the demon brothers as her... "friends."

That left a sour taste in Levi's mouth. Who even _was_ this guy? Why were you hanging out with him?

It wasn't fair.

No part of this was fair.

He was the most eager out of everyone to see you, and yet they didn't let him get acknowledged by you. And now this nobody human was taking your attention.

"MC, who's your friend~?" Asmo questioned, hugging one of your arms while he licked his lips, eyeing the new person up and down and practically tasting him with his eyes.

"Oh... This is... my boyfriend," you admitted, smiling awkwardly at everyone.

Mammon choked on his air before loudly exclaiming, " _Boyfriend_!?"

"Yeah..."

"No way..." Levi muttered under his breath. He didn't realize he was clenching his fists until he felt his nails break skin in his palms.

He could feel your hesitant gaze on him, but when he looked straight at you, you quickly looked away from him, biting your bottom lip.

You had been doing your best to move on from your feelings from him, and you couldn't let him know that. You pried yourself out of the grasps of Belphie, Asmo, and Mammon before making your way back to your seat, simply staying standing as you gave your supposed "boyfriend" a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. Have fun with your friends, sweetheart."

That pet name almost made Levi sick. How long did you know each other? How long were you dating? How much did you care about this guy?

_Was your kiss that night a mistake?_

He couldn't tell you how he felt anymore. Now that he knew you were someone else's. He had no chance.

No one in their right mind would give up a seemingly normal person for a gross, annoying, gloomy, socially awkward, useless, recluse shut-in of an otaku.

No one would actually love him.

What especially ruined him was the fact you wouldn't even look at him for longer than a second before turning away. He noticed it was your mission to keep from looking at him for too long.

Why...?

Weren't you supposed to be _true friends_?

He had never wanted to crawl back to the safety of his room so badly.

He should have acted that night you kissed him.

And now you were absolutely untouchable.

He hated your boyfriend for claiming you. For winning over your affections.

Was Levi not allowed to have _anything_ for himself? Was he cursed to constantly envy everyone else for having what he wanted?

Was he supposed to forever envy this human for taking away the love of his life?

**_You'll always be the one who got away._ **


	2. Feel the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns the truth.

"So.... what brings you guys here?"

"We came to see how you were doing," Lucifer explained to you. "Did you reacquaint yourself to the human realm?"

A weak laugh left your throat as you looked down, shuffling your feet on the gravel you were standing on. "Yeah. For the most part. I'm still kinda hesitant to go out alone. No more worrying about lesser demons."

You could feel Levi's eyes locked on you, prodding into you. _Burning_ into you. It made you uncomfortable. You wanted to hide away and disappear forever. You tried to move on from your feelings, and you thought you did. But they just had to visit and force your feelings to return.

Things like this should just be buried, never to be dug up ever again.

Before anyone could respond to what you had said, your phone rang, and you pulled it out, seeing the caller's name displayed.

It was your boyfriend.

You gave the demon brothers a sheepish smile before saying, "Sorry, I have to take this." Not even waiting for a reply, you scurried off somewhere private to take the call.

Levi felt more and more upset. You wouldn't look at him, you didn't say a single word to him, and now you were ditching them to talk to someone. He was sure it was your boyfriend. That thought didn't sit well with him. So he thought of an excuse to leave the group and sneak off after you.

Thankfully, no one paid attention to where he want anyway; they were too distracted with trying to keep Asmo from running off to chat up the nearest human for a quickie and Mammon from scamming some poor souls.

He silently reached where you were standing, facing away from him. He noticed your boyfriend was talking to you face-to-face. He must have called to meet up real quick.

"Was he part of that group?"

A dry chuckle left your throat. "... What makes you think that?"

"Your mood immediately shifted. There was a certain guy you couldn't even look at."

A sigh. You tone when you spoke again was filled with defeat. "Yeah..."

"Plus, you called me your boyfriend," he laughed a little. "I thought you just wanted us to be friends."

Leviathan scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he carefully listened.

"I know, I... panicked," you wearily admitted. "I thought... I thought I moved on. I feel kinda shitty about this considering this... is kinda playing with your feelings for me. But... I'm thankful you at least played along."

"What are friends for, MC?"

You felt your eyes burn. "... I'm a terrible friend. To you, to..." Your voice faded before you brought a hand to your face, exhaling in frustration. " _God_ , he's had me labelled as his truest friend, and all I can do is hide away like this because I'm scared of doing something I regret again."

"MC..."

You could only breathe out, tears threatening to break through the threshold of your eyes.

"It's okay that you're not over him. I still like you, but I stopped trying to win you over because of this. Because you obviously still really care about him. Don't think I don't hear you mumble about how 'Levi would like this' whenever we look at video games or pass those idol shops. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Just... talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

You threw your hand down, hot tears now streaming down your face. "But what happens if it happens again!? I... I kissed him. And yet he thought it was all a mistake, like I tripped or something. How... how am I supposed to try again when he... probably doesn't feel the same...?"

At that moment, your companion's gaze shifted and stopped on Leviathan. His eyes widened before he looked back at you, determination now burning in his gaze. "MC. Do you still love him? This... Levi guy?"

Your shoulders slumped, and you hiccuped. "... Yeah... So much it hurts... I wanted to stay with them... With _him_..."

"Then..." He looked back at Levi, giving him a challenging expression, as if telling Levi to act now or else he'd regret it forever. Turning his attention back to you, he gripped your face in his hands, slowly leaning in to kiss you. His actions merely confused you.

What... was he doing...?

Something screaming in the demon's head, screeching to go. Stop him. Stop him or be an envious coward forever. That kiss wasn't a mistake, he was foolish to let her go-- he wouldn't hesitate anymore. He lunged forward and pulled you away from your friend, glaring daggers into him. "It's not fair..." He hissed.

You looked up at Levi in shock, your face wet with your sorrow. "L- Levi...?" You whimpered out.

He looked back at you, hurt now evident on his face. "It's not fair that you'd tell someone else how you felt about me..." He was silent for a moment before glaring back at the other male. "I'm taking her away from you now- don't wait up, _normie_."

A soft laugh left the human. "Yeah, I knew that was gonna happen." He gave you both a warm smile before saying, "I'm rooting for you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off, still wearing the same smile.

"L- Levi, what are you--"

"No, MC, what are _you_ doing?" Levi interrupted, staring down at you with the same hurt expression from before. "You're supposed to tell me everything... My truest friend... shouldn't be suffering in silence like this. Henry would always tell the Lord of Shadow whenever something troubled him..."

"But Henry wasn't hopelessly in love with the Lord of Shadow!" You wept, weakly punching Levi's chest. "Henry didn't kiss the Lord of Shadow and then immediately get turned down! Henry didn't--"

Your meltdown was interrupted with dry lips against your own. Levi's lips were awkwardly pressed against yours, though because your were in the middle of a tantrum, your front teeth had accidentally hit his lips first.

When he pulled away, your breath was taken away.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I'm such a cowardly, useless, gross otaku. I..." He hesitated. "You maxed out my intimacy so long ago. I didn't want you to leave either, and I can't believe I let you go so easy. That was like.... not a Lord of Shadow thing to do."

The first sound to leave you was a breathy laugh, as you tearfully wrapped your arms around his torso. "I missed your dorky TSL talk, Levi..."

"And I missed _you_ , normie.... lol"

You leaned up to kiss him again.

The other brothers were absolutely taken aback to see that the missing brother they spent the last 5 minutes looking for was coming back, holding your hand, while you looked like a bit of a wreck: eyes red from crying, nose sniffling, and lips... a bit swollen?

"What... happened?" Mammon was the first to speak, stunned.

"I think I reached the true ending," Levi proudly stated, squeezing your hand as he lifted it for everyone to see.

"Wait, what about your boy--"

"Just friend," you interrupted Mammon. "He only played along."

"So he's single?" Asmo questioned, perking up.

You laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, he's single. But don't be trying to hit him up, please."

"No promises~"

"... Lucifer, my pacts are still active, right?"

"That is correct," the eldest confirmed, knowing what you were getting at.

"Asmodeus, you are not to hit on my friend-- that is an order."

The demon of lust let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Now..." You began, before smiling at the brothers. "Would it be possible to go back home with you guys? I... kinda miss the thrill of Devildom."

A soft smile grew on Lucifer's face at your words. "I am sure I can arrange something with Lord Diavolo."

"It would be nice to have you back again," Satan interjected. "Things are... more lively yet more under control when you're around."

"I miss your cooking," Beel added, mouth stuffed with lord knows what.

"And you were pretty comfy to cuddle with when I slept," Belphie nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It would be fun to get to doll you up again~" Asmo stepped forward to cradle your face in his hands, only earn a noise of warning from Leviathan.

You laughed softly and nodded before glancing over at Mammon. "Oh, The Great Mammon, do you have something you'd like to add?"

The silver haired demon grumbled, not looking at you. "Well... If everyone else wants you back, I guess I don't have any problems with it. It'll be a pain in the ass to keep guarding ya again."

"We can be scam buddies again," you offered, smiling at him.

"....... Cool."

"It's not fair..."

You were wondering when Levi would speak up. You looked up at him, biting back a giggle. "Yeah?"

"It's not fair everyone else is already trying to take all your attention away from me again..." He wasn't the avatar of envy for nothing.

You laughed before reaching up with your free hand to his cheek, smiling warmly at him. "When we go back, how about we have a marathon? Just the two of us. Something new neither of us have seen yet. Sound good?"

"... And finish it with a co-op? They're not fun without you."

"Of course."

**_Don't know how I ever let you go._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's finished! I had this fic idea in my mind for maybe about a week? Though I was originally planning on making it a full blown angst that was a single part, and the boyfriend was actually going to be an actual boyfriend!  
> But then my mind said, as I started writing this part, "Fake boyfriend with unrequited feelings :ooooo"  
> I hope everyone likes this! Please do leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! <3  
> (A possible Simeon fic's coming up next ;)))) )


End file.
